


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #30 -- "I Love You".

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [30]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happier moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe reflects on a sleeping Ben.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #30 -- "I Love You".

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The thing about being loved by Ben is that it almost feels like being loved by a storm -- Ben never hurts him, of course, but he’s unpredictable, his moods vibrant and large. Guilt, love, happiness -- all of them are vibrant, loud, dramatic. And yet being in the arms of this hurricane, there is something about Ben’s presence that feels overwhelmingly safe.

There is something about Ben’s touch that makes Poe feel safe. He’s overwhelmingly gentle when he touches Poe’s face, when he holds Poe, when he speaks to Poe (arguments aside, and he’s remorseful afterwards). The sex they share is wonderful, almost like a physical expression of their joining, their love, but the small moments aren’t to be underestimated either. Just being together, watching holos, reading together, laughing together, anything of that sort. Just that closeness is as powerful as the sex.

It’s one night that they’re lying together, Ben clearly tired. And as Ben sleeps, Poe watches him, watches him tenderly. The way his hair falls around his face is captivating, the way his eyelashes contrast against his face. The way he murmurs in his sleep, turns over is...honestly adorable. Poe smiles. It’s one of those nights where Ben doesn’t have nightmares and Poe’s glad. Ben...his Ben deserves to be happy.

“I love you,” he murmurs to Ben, stroking his hair. It’s not an exultation this time, just a moment of tenderness between the two as he watches Ben’s breathing and feels the warmth of his body, the softness of his hair. “I love you so much.”

Ben murmurs in contentment and turns back over. Poe pulls him into his arms, feeling his big, warm body there. Ben belongs in his arms, being loved there, being held. And Poe will give this loving, caring man all the safety he deserves.

Ben settles there, resting his head on his chest, and the weight of his head there is comforting. They rest there, safe for the moment with each other, no matter what. 


End file.
